tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Enemy of My Enemy
Log Title: Enemy of My Enemy Characters: Alley-Viper 301, Interrogator, & Vortex Location: West Coast - United States - Near Seattle Date: 7/23/2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Alley-Viper 301 uses Interrogator's alliance with Vortex to recon the potential destructiveness of Decepticons in combat. As logged by Bossmek/Alley-Viper 301 Somewhere along the Washington State Coastline - With two Cobra agents dress in plain clothes... Outside, Vortex is outside of seattle flying near the coastline. "Here, seeaaa lions..." oh dear. Outside, Vortex sends a radio transmission. Interrogator is also flying along the coast, showing 301 the sights and happy he got the computers back running. Alley-Viper 301 grumbles to himself as he rides in the chopper, uncomfortable in civilian duds. "So whats goin' down on this coast chap?" Interrogator sends a radio transmission. Outside, Vortex hovers over a bit of rocky coast. "Oh Im right down the street!" He sends a radio transmission back. Outside, Vortex sends a radio transmission. Interrogator smiles as he receives a personal radio transmission and says to the Alley Viper, "I got somebody you should meet." He spots Vortex and sets down nearby. Outside, Vortex is just a seahawk helicoptor flying in a holding pattern. Upon close inspection there is no pilot. And he has a Decepticons ignal. He seems to be looking for something. Nodding the viper looks out of one of the view ports, adjusting his grip on a bulky dufflebag, "Hope it's worth the time at that" looking towards the other chopper. "An if we're not usin' codenames call me Payton, yeah?" Interrogator says, "Yes, thank you. Please do not mention mine either and don't bring up Cobra. You can work for MARS, Extensive Enterprises, Henry's Half-Price helicopters, just not Cobra." He points at Vortex and says, "That is Vortex, the Decepticon Interrogator who transforms into a helicopter. I'm using him to gather intelligence on Cybertronians." Outside, Vortex seems to be enjoying himself flying very close to the shoreline. He cackles and pulls back up, moving at dips that no human could survive and no helicopter should be able to do. Climbing out of the chopper, now that it has set down, 301 watches the chopper dip and wheel, mouth turning to a tight frown, brow up. "Been a long time as I been this close to onna them." he stands, watching in the open, waiting for the decepticon to get nearer, or spot him... or the chopper. Vortex moves in to land. "Oh hey guys!" he greets. He trnasforms. "Oh you brought the mamba. Hello you sexy chopper. Interrogator says approvingly, "He's handsome isn't he. One heck of a machine and he can create tornados. He's into Storm-Chasing, interrogation, non-American helicopters, and sado-masochism." Standing before you at about 20 feet in height is a lythe grey robot, obviously made for flight. On his back are twin onyx rotor blades, criscrossed, the tops of them are indented as if hilts for a sword. His face is covered by an emotionless crimson optic band, and a gray battlemask. His chest is a darker gray, and more inward, a violet decepticon sigil graces his left breast. His legs are also the same light grey, the tops of his calves seem to be a black windshield. His agile looking arms carry twin engines, his hands are delicate and dexterous looking, oftentimes fidgeting with a box at his hips. There is a moment given to observation before 301 tips a nod at the robot, "Not as familiar with cybertronian loadouts... what size cannons, and what typa ordinance you packing in that vehicle form, mate?" shouldering his duffle and hooking his left thumb into a pants pocket Vortex puts a hand to his faceplate. "Oh my my. We dont even know names and you're speccing me out. So personal!" Interrogator says, "Where ARE my manners? Payton, this is Vortex, Vortex, this is Payton." Alley-Viper 301 purses his lips and then ducks his head slightly, "Fair point, sorry - rude of me gov'. Been a while since I met a cybertronian." he nods when Interrogator speaks "Payton Westlake, I unner'stand your called Vortex, yeah?" he continues to eye the giant robot thing... because robots. Vortex nods d"Its ok. My name is Vortex. Decepticon, Combaticon and seahawk." he says. "Nice to meet you, Payton. I already know Alex. Now that we know each other, I can telly ou about my payload!" Vortex continues, "Well in my seasprite form, I have the missiles, gatling-guns, depth charges, lasers, torpedos...you know. The hurmal stuff right? I also make cyclones and lets not forget the glue gun. I dive quote well into water. SPeed? Well 300 MPH for a range of 1200 miles. Not too shabby, I mean Im no Apache but then again who is?" Letting out a slow whistle, 301 takes in all of the detail, "Any chance you could spare a cannon shell, or a torpedo? I'd love to see the ordinace myself... I don't know what I could do in return, not a tech - but I am a trained pilot." he offers a friendly sort of grin Vortex chuckles. "Wanna go shoot at some sea lions with me? I could totalyl show off..." oh dear. Encouraging him. "Come on in and take a look. I like it when professionals take a look-see. Ahh but I should transform for you to see it up close right?" "Only if you don't find me a rude one for inquirin' eh, mate?" the smile widens and there is a bit of a greedy look in his eyes at the idea of hopping in to see. "Combat pilot too, ifn that helps sweeten the deal." Vortex chuckles. "Not at all." He says, transforming and opening his hatch. "Sweet. What army are you with?" Vortex lowers to become a deadly looking helicopter. Alley-Viper 301 steps up into the chopper through the hatch, looking about with an appraising eye. "Her Majesties armed services, Special Air Services... then private sector eh?" pausing to gaze around again "Very impressive gov'..." Vortex revs in what might be a nod. He spins his rotors a bit but doesnt take off. There is oddly enough seats inside. You wouldnt htink but there are reglar controls too. "Sweet. Didnt expect to see you this side of the pond..." Alley-Viper 301 motions towards the command seats, and looks to try and see if he should, or if he should take a passenger spot. "Yeah, well... Works taken me all about the globe - Antartica, Gulf of Mexico, Middle East, Italy, Switzerland... Been er' about save for space and the deep ocean." Vortex pauses. "I've been all those places and then some. Earth's a fine place. You can sit in the pilot's seat if you want. I trust ya." Alley-Viper 301 settles into the seat, instinctively checking the controls, hands pausing when they move on muscle memory to begin pre-flight switch flips. He smirks to himself and reaches for a toggle he expects to bring up a HUD. "So, sea lions eh? Small targets for practicin' higher alty-strikes?" Vortex chuckles. "Thats what I was thinking.." he brings up a HUD for the alley-viper. Odd. He almost works like a human veichle. "They are funny when you run. Unless you have a better target?" Giving a final check, and instinctively hitting the throttle for takeoff speed, 301 gives a little grin "Well, I do some, but naught that won' get us with the USAF, and probably some Autobots chasin' after us eh?" casually pondering what this cybertronian could do to one of the Joe's remote bases. Vortex has a passanger and is just getting ready to take off. "Hey Alex. If you wanna ride the Vortex, you have like...a few seconds to get your squishy human butt over here." aww hes waiting on his friend. Mamba One> Interrogator says, "I'll follow you s best I can Alley-Viper 301 takes the yolk and engages systems to lift off, pulling back steadily, tapping at weapon readout information. "Bloody amazin, I have to say gov'..." shaking his head in admiration. Vortex bobs down gently as he lifts off, letting AV take him on manual controls. "Yeah. Find something to fire at. I'd take you at my normal speeds but the G forces would do ya in." Alley-Viper 301 taps the throttle again and angles to point the nose towards the ocean and then opens the engines as fast as he can, "I can take quite a bit, but I recon you'd crush me if you went as fast as you could..." he brings up weapons information, and then checks his visuals. Vortex smoothly speeds up when the throttle is pressed and he's angled towards the ocean. "You fly me like a pro, daddy." he coos. The weapons systems come online on their own, tracking him alongside the visuals. Weird when the machine is alive and can do that. Mamba One> Interrogator follows Vortex in the Mamba. He doesn't /completely/ trust the 'Con, and is a little concerned about Payton. Smirking at the nickname "Yeah well, when y'been flyin combat choppers for as long as I 'ave, and then pilot one who knows what I'm doin' an smooths it out because its' a livin' body eh?" there is a moment that he settles brackets over a ship, distant, and still in international waters - UN markings. "Tempting..." 301's grin turns absolutely predatory. Vortex chuckles. "Well I've been an Earth chopper since oh, the mid 80s so thats a while." He dips down a bit. "Hey you guys like dubstep?" Mamba One> Interrogator says, "I don't know if I've ever heard it." 301 grunts "It started up in 1989, then moved to the UK and Europe with the test of electronica and disco till the mid-90s mate... Heard it when I were a kid, heard it a few hours ago." he continues to keep the UN craft in his brackets and cassually eyes the torpedo arming toggles Vortex starts to play a nice selection from his speakers. He makes sure to drop altitude with the bass and then raise back up again. "I see ya eyeing my torpedos, daddy." oh dear. Hes got a nickname. "We need something more then sea lions and dolphins to shoot at dont we?" Tapping the bracketed craft with a cassual air, 301 grins, keeping the targeting to passive, so as to not set off any alerts. "Think I found a juicy one there wot..." Interrogator says, off balance, "I hate to interrupt the fun, but there is something that needs my attention at headquarters. They won't tell me what, but the crew chief sounded excited." Not seeming to hear Alex at the moment, Payton continues to eye the UN cruiser "Whatcha think, gov'?" hand hovering over the torpedo toggles, "How many y'think'd sink 'er wot?" Vortex pauses, distracted by the radio. "They're your allies, Brit! Why would I get ya and me in that much trouble?" Laughing, 301 shrugs "I ain' a British national no more, expatriot an all that bucko." he smiles a little wider "I thought you Decepticons didn' give two whollops of cream 'bout human authority, let alone the UN, eh?" Vortex pauses. "Yeah but alone, I think they kinda outpower me. And I kinda want to fly over US soil again hmm?" "Even on international waters?" 301's brow raises, still considering taking the shot. Vortex hmms. "International waters. Well. I suppose that can't do any harm.." Triumph! 301 works the controls, "I suggest maximum yield on your torps, double load, give them these coordinates' he beings tapping in numbers 'No targeting lock, if you can set a proximity detonater, that'd be best." He eyes something and taps in a few more numbers "Blow in these spots and you should break her spine..." Vortex chuckles. "I can use the depth charges too. Oh man I rarely get to use the depth charges.." A brief moment of thought "We can drop those on the flyby, crank it up to two Gs after torpedos drop, we should be able to drop those right as we go over... I can hold out for a few seconds at that before I black out. Gain some altitude right after and we can avoid you bein' made for a cybertronian... Hell your color is right enough it could be terrorists..." 301's grin is absolutely manic now. Vortex chuckles. "If anyone asks. Im an Autobot. And my name is Blades." he flies faster out to sea, looking for that cruiser to target. "You guys are my kinda people." Laughing, 301 flicks the toggles to launch the torpedos. "Ordinace away! It's your speed an maneuvering now to drop the depth charges." Payton gets ready to tighten his gut, to try and keep his blood in his head in expectation of sudden speed. Vortex pauses. "You ready..three...two one. Whoops I accidentually launched a torpedo!" and he fires away at the UN carrier, cacling as he launches forward at several G's "And whoops there goes the depth charges... Making a series of 'HUKK' sounds as the Gs build up, trying to keep conscious while checking the visuals for the explosion that is soon to come. "Always... HUKKK... Loved... this... part!" 301 is still laughing. Vortex cackles and dips back down. "Eat my dust, fleshlings!" he taunts. "If you hear me Im an Autobot!" oh hes enjoying himself. "We should head back to seattle. You're lookin a bit green daddy." Alley-Viper 301 grunts and chokes for a moment as he does everything he can to keep awake. "Old trainin' dies 'ard buck..." letting Vortex handle the flying for now, "Still don't need no damn O2 mask too... Old dogs an all that wot?" he sighs as he fights the headache "Drop me by the chopper I came on, we can chalkball - reduce getting noticed eh?" Vortex bobs his cockpit in a nod "Right!" He lands gingerly by the chopper. "I've got to hand it to you. Ive never seen a human handle the g's like that. You're pretty incredible." Wobbling to his feet, but getting his equilibrium quickly "S'the trainin' chap... HALO drops, some you gotta do holdin' y'breath for up to two minutes because your bottles won't have enough air, space and weight reasons." he tightens himself again to keep his blood flowing and heads for the hatch. "Shoulda seen the SAS in the 40s, rode in on disposable gliders with jeeps in them behind enemy lines." he pats the side of the craft affectionately. "We'll need to blow things up again soon..." heading for the other chopper and a steady walk. Vortex chuckles. "I wish I could experience it. THe sensation alone should be wild..." who would have thought a robot could be a sensation junkie. "You humans are tougher then I thought. I'd love to do some runs with you blow up some Autobots next time. Maybe show you the big bad Bruticus. But not tonight. Tonight you shoudl recharge. You look tired." Alley-Viper 301 grunts "Just need about 3 more to recoup, but I need to get this craft back to where it belongs for Alex... But theres something coming up, maybe I can speak later and entice you to join the fun. But more on that at a different time, gov'." he tips a lazy salute as he climbs into Alex's craft, flashing his running lights as he swings into the control couch. Vortex bobs a bit. "I should get some energon. It was good!"